


Time to Mourn

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death of child, F/M, Grief/Mourning, dira, married!dira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Derek were about to have their first child, but it was a stillborn. Months later, and neither of them have figured out how to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my _Kira x Derek_ square for Teen Wolf Bingo.

The morning sun was shining weakly through the cloudy window, but it was bright enough to pull Derek from sleep. Judging by the muffled sobs coming from the mound of blankets beside him, Kira was already awake – and had been for a while. Unfortunately, it was something that he’d grown accustomed to over the past few months. It didn’t matter how hard he tried – there was nothing he could do to remedy the situation.

 

Derek sat up, gently placing his hand on top of the blankets where he thought Kira’s waist would be. He peeled the blankets off of him before sliding his legs off of the side of the bed. With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and shuffled out of the bedroom and into the hall. Almost three months had passed and he still felt pangs of sadness in his chest when he passed by the closed door of the nursery.

 

Everything was ready – they’d been preparing for months, eagerly waiting for their new arrival. But something had happened. No one, not even the doctors, knew what went wrong. One day the baby’s heartbeat had been strong, but when Kira went into labour the following morning there was none. An autopsy was performed and they could find nothing wrong. The baby had been perfectly healthy. There was no sign of any diseases or of oxygen deprivation, her heart had just – stopped.

 

It was hard on Derek, but it seemed to be so much worse for Kira. Derek felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest – a feeling that was renewed every morning when he woke up to Kira sobbing next to him. She blamed herself for what happened. It wasn’t her fault, it was no one’s _fault_ , but, try as he might, Derek couldn’t convince Kira of it. A sense of helplessness had washed over him as of late. He wanted to make things easier for Kira. He wanted to find a way to help her start to move ahead, to heal, but he didn’t know what to do.

 

Derek was in the kitchen when he heard Kira’s light footsteps coming down the stairs. Her eyes were red and still brimmed with tears, her cheeks blotchy and tear-stained. “Good morning,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Kira tightly and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

 

Kira sighed softly, melting into the warmth of Derek’s broad chest. They stood there for a while – in the middle of the kitchen – holding onto each other like they would never get the chance again. This wasn’t the time for words and Derek knew that. He knew that there was nothing he could say to speed up the healing process for her, so he was content to just be there to hold her, to be a shoulder to cry on. They would get through this, they had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
